


A New Light

by swampgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Casual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampgem/pseuds/swampgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet meets a mysterious and beautiful stranger, and makes an impulse decision. Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a long PWP with eventual fluff added in and spread over a few chapters hahah
> 
> (Please note: the beginning of this chapter involves a scenario that might be a bit stressful for people with social anxiety or claustrophobia.)

Garnet felt the air leave her lungs as someone’s elbow slammed full force into her stomach the instant she opened the door. If it had been loud inside, it was nothing compared to out here. Before she could process what was happening, she was engulfed in a crowd of fists and infuriated shouting.

The bellows of angry male voices and the stench of bitter sweat and alcohol breath smothered all of her senses. She felt her head impact painfully with the door as a burly man in a disturbingly wet shirt fell backwards into her, swearing.

“Bloody hell.” She heard herself groan, her voice dissipating among the cacophony of noise. She adjusted her glasses, wincing, and looked around. There were at least six or seven men locked in full on fist fights while the others stood around shouting and cheering, red faced and wild eyed, occasionally pushing and shoving each other, attempting to either stop or join one of the fights and being thrown backwards again.

There was a crowd filling the alleyways behind them, illuminated only by a single nearby streetlamp.

She couldn’t see anything, and she was trapped.

People were continuously bumping into her, as if they didn't even register that she was standing there. She took a deep breath and raised her hands.

“Excuse me! Let me through!” She announced, receiving no response whatsoever. She fumbled for the door behind her but it was shut and had opened outwards, it would be impossible to get back in. “Move!” She shouted, raising her voice to the same volume as everyone else.

Two of the men nearest to her glanced at her, but didn’t seem to understand what she was asking. “Let me through!” She shouted again, still to no avail. A sharp combination of frustration, anger and fear was burning in her chest now and she repeated herself several more times receiving only angry looks or drunken sexual leers.

“Move, please!” She tried shoving the man in front of her out of the way, but he just stumbled into her unsteadily, spraying spit and warm beer breath on her as he asked _‘you wanna go?’_ repeatedly. He was angry, but not nearly as angry as she was.

Just as she was considering the potential repercussions of punching him in the face, she felt the crowd lurch sideways and she turned to her left to see what appeared to be a guy in a bike helmet with a leather jacket and thick gloves trying to shove his way through the crowd towards where she was standing.

 _He probably wants to go through the door,_ she thought. _Good luck with that one, mate_.

But this guy looked determined, and he was big. He towered over almost everyone else present, and the lurching movement in the crowd was coming from the fact that every time he jutted an elbow out it sent at least three people tumbling away.

Garnet had stopped yelling, and was holding one arm up to protect her face while watching the stranger in fascination. Maybe once he got inside the door she could squeeze through the path he left behind. Or, hell, she could even go back inside. It wasn’t much calmer in there but at least there was space to walk around.

As she watched, some of the drunken men the tall stranger had shoved aside attempted to grab him, one had managed to get a fistful of his messy pale hair. She hadn’t noticed it before; it looked like it was very long and had been mostly tucked under his jacket. The tall stranger turned around without a second of hesitation, and with a single movement that was almost surreal to watch, punched the guy in the chest so hard that he collapsed in on himself like a tower of cards.

“Hey what the fuck, asshole!” someone screamed near her ear.

The stranger was only a few feet away from her now and she had frozen in place, spellbound. Someone else, possibly a friend of the man who had been punched, had now started trying to pick a fight with him by tugging at his jacket. This man’s face was as red as a tomato, and all she could parse of what he was saying was the word ‘bitch’ repeated over and over.

Both of them were almost directly in front of her now and she tried to move to the side but was blocked by someone’s back. The man with the red face finally managed to get a solid grip on the tall stranger by grasping a fistful of T-shirt material and tugging it down awkwardly, briefly exposing a section of the stranger’s broad chest and the edge of a laced black bra.

She watched in shock as the stranger turned and grabbed the red-faced man, lifting him off the ground effortlessly. The stranger let him struggle in mid air for an electrified few seconds before slamming his head forward, head butting the man directly in the face. The impact of the helmet on the man’s forehead made a horrifying cracking sound, and before Garnet could even raise her hand to cover the loud gasp that came out of her mouth, the red-faced man had also been tossed on the floor like a rag doll. What few men remained had immediately stopped their attempts at picking a fight, and were backing away into the crowd.

A few seconds later she was face to face (or rather, face to helmet) with the stranger, who was taking a hold of her arm. Their grip was surprisingly gentle. Bizarrely, the first sentence to come out of her mouth was “Is he okay?”

She stared at the man on the floor.

“He’s fine.” The tall stranger replied, their voice was muted by the helmet and sounded vaguely feminine. Before Garnet could properly process the situation, she was being led out of the crowd by her arm.

The first thing she felt after stumbling out of the mess of bodies and into the nearest empty alleyway was the blast of cold air.

And then the smell.

The alleyway didn’t exactly smell brilliant, being mostly full of bin bags and discarded beer cans, but it was an incredible relief compared to the mass of sweaty bodies she had been surrounded by.

Her heart was still thumping loudly in her chest and she let out a sigh of relief and fell against the wall next to the tall stranger, closing her eyes and welcoming the feeling of the cold bricks on her back and arms.

After a few minutes she caught her breath, and opened her eyes again. The stranger was standing next to her, fiddling with their crumpled shirt. Garnet was wary, but at the same time incredibly grateful. They might have broken someone's nose only a few feet away from her, but at the end of the day, if the tall stranger hadn't appeared she would still be cramped against that door helpless, and growing increasingly more frustrated and upset.

“Well I’m glad to be out of that one to say the least. Thank you so much for helping me.”

“No problem, princess. Wasn’t gonna stand around doing nothing when a beautiful girl like you was in need of help.” The stranger mumbled. They were undoing the straps on the bottom of their helmet as he spoke, and a moment later it came off.

Garnet was stunned to find that she was looking at what was hands down one of the most attractive women she had ever seen. She had tan skin, rough and vaguely masculine features, a strong jawline, and light brown eyes that looked like they might be gold in the daylight. Garnet could see the edges of several tattoos creeping up her neck from her shoulders and chest. Her pale hair fell messily over her face.

Now, Garnet was not small by any means, in fact her height had always been something of a joke in her family, since neither of her mothers could even reach her shoulders. But she felt tiny in comparison to this woman. The blonde had to be at least 6’6” at a guess, and was built like a tank, with muscles big enough to be faintly visible where they bulged under the thick leather of her jacket.

“Where’s that accent from, sweet cheeks?” The tall woman grinned at Garnet. She had noticed her staring and gave her a quick up and down glance in response that made Garnet’s stomach leap. Her voice was deep and had a slight rasp to it. There was a warmth radiating off her, and her stunning body was enticing. She wanted to run her hands over the woman’s chest and thighs, wanted to be held in those arms and bury her face in that warmth.

“England. And don’t call me that.” Garnet whispered, distracted. The words dissipated on her lips as she realised suddenly that she wanted this woman to fuck her into next week more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. The adrenaline was making her heart thump like it was about to burst out of her ribcage. She managed to regain control of her senses for a short enough time to confirm that the woman was flirting with her ( _princess, sweet cheeks, definitely gay, that look in her eyes, the way that she’s moved so close to me that our chests are almost touching_ ) before she was grabbing fistfuls of that leather jacket and pulling the woman down to kiss her full on the mouth.

Her lips were soft, and she immediately reciprocated. Garnet felt her heart soar. she released her grip on the jacket and slid her hands up to the other woman’s cheeks, holding her face as she deepened the kiss. She only had a few fleeting moments to think about how good it felt and how she never wanted to stop, when suddenly the other woman’s face was lifting out of her hands and those incredible lips were gone.

Garnet opened her eyes, slightly dazed.

“Whoa there.” The other woman laughed in a winded voice. Her cheeks had darkened, and she was gazing at Garnet with an awestruck expression.

“Oh I-I’m sorry.” Garnet began; suddenly doubting whether that was an okay thing to do.

She stopped her before she could finish, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Oh baby, don’t get me wrong! I want nothing more than to kiss your pretty face all night, but we might want to go somewhere else,” she tilted her head to the side, indicating the entrance to the alleyway, “we’ve got an audience.”

Garnet looked over, noticing for the first time a small crowd of four young men and a very drunk girl who was holding a pair of stilettos in her hand and leaning crookedly into one guy’s side. The inebriated girl and the guy who was holding her up were at least making an attempt to pretend they weren’t staring, but the other two made no such effort. When she turned to look at them, the shorter one whistled and called out something that sounded like ‘hey, hey, don’t stop the show’ in a heavily slurred voice.

“My name is Jasper by the way,” the tall woman’s deep rumbling voice grabbed her attention for a moment, but she couldn’t help glancing back at the crowd. Jasper noticed.

“Do you want me to scare them off? I’d be happy to punch the loud one for you.”

Aforementioned loud one was still shouting in the background, and had now moved onto to repeating the phrase ‘are you lesbians?’ while his friend hooted. The girl appeared to have fallen asleep.

Garnet let out a bitter laugh. _Yes._ “No. I’m tired of being in this crowd, I want to leave.”

“With me?” Jasper asked, after a pause.

 _Am I really doing this?_ Garnet thought to herself.

“Yes, with you.”

_I am doing this._

Jasper adjusted her jacket with a proud grin. “Hell yeah!” she crooned, “My bike is parked just 5 minutes away, follow me.” She pushed herself off the wall and stretched her arms out before putting them in her pockets and walking straight towards the onlookers. When she passed the loud one she bumped into him with a casual and easy movement that somehow impacted him so hard that he fell backwards into his laughing friend, spilling a plastic cup of beer down the front of his shirt as both of them tumbled into a dirty puddle, yelling and cursing.

“Oops, sorry bro!” Jasper called out as she walked away. Garnet followed close behind her, keeping her silence but struggling to hold in a small smirk.

Jasper turned back and winked at her, reaching out a hand.

Garnet took it, and allowed herself to be led onwards through the narrow dark streets.


	2. Night pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next section were originally going to be one chapter, but it was getting way too long so I decided to just divide it in two, and post this part earlier!

Garnet bounced on her heels impatiently as Jasper fiddled with the key to her flat. She wanted this, both in a physical sense and for the experience, but she was also nervous.

Despite being an adult and more than capable of looking after herself, there was still a lot to be wary of. After all, she was in an unfamiliar country, following a complete stranger into a building she had never even seen before.

She couldn’t stop herself from absentmindedly visualising and analysing all potential outcomes of this situation, many of which were dangerous and unpleasant.

This was a pervasive habit that she had picked up from her mum Sapphire, who sometimes spent so long worrying about everything that could potentially go wrong in the future that she got carried away and forgot to live in the present. But Garnet knew how to stop before it became too much, smiling as she remembered the way Ruby, her mama, would always pick Sapphire up and twirl her around after managing to calm her down and make her laugh again.

She could practically hear Ruby’s voice in the back of her head as she reminded herself that _it’s okay, sometimes we just have to go with our instincts. You’ve already made your decision so take a deep breath, stop thinking about it, and do it._

If Garnet was being honest, she knew she already trusted Jasper. She knew that she had some kind of instant connection with this fascinating stranger; she had seen genuine warmth in her eyes and felt Jasper’s breath catch with awe and excitement when they were close, felt her lean ever so slightly into every touch.

She remembered the wind and the thrum of the engine from the bike ride they had just taken, and the excitement that had bubbled inside her as she watched the world fly past, dipping and swaying as the bike moved, with her arms wrapped around Jasper’s sturdy waist. The feeling returned to her full force, and this time she allowed herself to enjoy it wholeheartedly. If this experience was going to be anything, it sure as hell was going to be fun.

Jasper had opened the door and ushered her inside, and was now making small talk as she took off her shoes and jacket in the hallway. 

Now that they were in a brightly lit area, Garnet could see a few patches of Jasper’s skin that were ever so slightly lighter in tone than the rest of her. One of these formed a stripe across her eyes (which, she had been right, were clear enough to look almost gold). The tattoos that Garnet had noticed on her neck were the edges of much larger pieces that sprawled over her shoulders and arms. She could spot some flowers and what looked like some kind of big cat, she looked forward to examining them in more detail, but for now she had other things in mind.

She reached for Jasper, who was in the middle of giving her a generic awkward introduction to her home, and guided her face down for a kiss.

Jasper kissed her back with enthusiasm, pushing her back until she was up against the wall.

Garnet ran her hands eagerly over Jasper’s broad chest. The taller woman's tongue was deep in Garnet’s mouth and she sucked on it gently, reaching around her back and groping the material of her shirt.

Their bodies were pressed together as tight as possible, and at some point they had shifted so Garnet was straddling one of Jasper’s thick thighs.

The added pressure of Jasper’s denim coated leg under Garnet’s crotch was impossible to ignore, it didn’t take long before she was grinding herself onto Jasper’s thigh, spreading her legs apart to get as much contact as possible and gasping quietly with the sensation.

Garnet buried her face in Jasper’s neck and ran her hands over the other woman’s muscular arms while moving her hips. The friction felt delightful, but was only serving to make her more and more aroused instead of doing anything to dissipate the growing tension between her legs.

Her clothes were sticking to her body and creating an obstruction to her pleasure, and she wanted them off. All of the excitement and arousal leading up to this moment was building inside her, and she desperately needed any kind of release.

“Jasper, I need you to fuck me right now” She whispered in the taller woman’s ear, feeling her go still as she removed her mouth from Garnet’s jawline.

“Right now?” Jasper whispered in a hoarse voice, gazing down at Garnet with a look of disbelief. Her cheeks and lips were flushed a dark red from the kissing.

“Yes, right now. Please.” She kissed Jasper’s damp neck. “Please, I need you so badly.” She felt Jasper’s throat bob under her lips as she swallowed nervously.

“Oh fuck okay, yeah, if that’s what you want. Whatever you need, babydoll.” Jasper breathed, she was muttering something else after but Garnet stopped listening and was frantically unbuttoning her trousers and pushing them hurriedly, along with her underwear, down to her knees.

Garnet turned around so she was facing the wall and raised her rear, bracing both of her hands flat on the wall in front of her. The somewhat undignified pose probably would have embarrassed her under normal circumstances, but she was beyond caring.

She heard herself whimper one last ‘please’ before jumping slightly at the sensation of a broad hand being spread over her lower back.

The hand stroked over her back for a moment, and then slid over to her hip. She was about to gripe at the other woman to hurry up when she finally felt something between her legs. A finger from Jasper’s other hand, being dragged up the length of her slit, and then back down, a second digit being added halfway through. Jasper paused by her clit and massaged the area around it.

“Holy shit you’re so wet already. Fuck, this is making me horny.”

Garnet grunted impatiently and backed herself onto Jasper’s hand.

Taking the hint, Jasper slid both fingers into her and began to pump them slowly. Garnet immediately let out a throaty moan as tingles of intense pleasure and relief spread through her like currents of electricity.

Jasper sped up, and each thrust of her fingers made Garnet’s toes curl with gratification. Garnet squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the tension building in her stomach, she could feel her orgasm approaching already.

“This good, babe?” Jasper mumbled, her voice sounding loud as it broke the silence that had been previously occupied only by breathing and the wet slapping of her hand.

Garnet tried to reply but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a wavering cry of pleasure.

She took a shaky breath. “A – ah, don’t stop!” she managed to exclaim before her voice deteriorated into moans. The pumping of Jasper’s fingers sped up, smacking into her with more force now.

Jasper started rubbing her clit with the thumb of her other hand, and after only a few more seconds Garnet was crying out as her climax burst inside her, spreading through her entire body and leaving all of her muscles weak and quivery.

She took a deep breath as her the feeling faded away and stumbled around to face Jasper, her knees buckling under her. She heard a ‘whoa there’ come from somewhere above her and then a pair of large firm hands were holding her steady. Before she could compose herself, Jasper picked her up and threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“What the – where are you going?” Garnet realised suddenly that Jasper had started walking.

Garnet felt dazed, her clit was still throbbing from the orgasm and her trousers were still bunched at the knees, exposing her bare ass and the backs of her thighs to the cold air. She struggled to look over her shoulder but was met with a face full of Jasper’s unruly hair.

The reply she was given was a single word, announced proudly and with such shameless cheer and merriment that Garnet couldn’t help but let out a grunt of laughter.

“Bedroom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Just so you know, Jasper has literally just been losing her mind over how hot Garnet is this entire time and not thinking about anything else, but you can't really tell because I've been trying to stick to just one POV for once in my life... lmao


	3. Night pt. 2

Jasper tossed Garnet unceremoniously onto the bed and almost immediately started pulling her shirt and bra off.

The smaller woman took a minute to compose herself and then wriggled out of what was left of her clothes, dropping them on the floor and setting her glasses on the nearest nightstand. Now that she was completely naked she felt vulnerable and excited at the same time, hyperaware of every inch of her bare skin against the soft cotton of Jasper’s bed sheets and the cool air of her dimly lit bedroom.

Garnet’s breath caught in her throat when she looked up and saw Jasper’s newly exposed torso. Her breasts were relatively flat (her own being the opposite) but they blended in perfectly with her muscular chest and arms.

She was huge. The raw muscle, slight pudge, sheer body mass, and imposing height made for an impressive combination. She noticed for the first time that Jasper’s hands looked almost big enough to wrap the entire way around Garnet’s waist.

They were currently hooked over the buckle of her belt, which was holding up the last piece of clothing between them. Garnet staggered forward, grabbing Jasper’s big hands to stop her movements.

“Let me.” She murmured, beginning to work the buckle open while leaning in to pepper kisses all over Jasper’s chest.

The taller woman’s breaths were coming out hoarse and heavy by the time Garnet was pulling her jeans and underwear down, letting them drop on the floor.

She ran her hands up and down Jasper’s naked thighs as soon as the opportunity was presented to her, noting more stripes of slightly paler skin stretching across her stomach and one of her thighs, on the area where her hand was caressing.

Jasper had a lot more body hair than Garnet. It was surprisingly soft, and she liked the feeling of it under her fingers. She touched her lips to the trail of thick hair that began under Jasper’s navel and ended between her legs, and then left a series of kisses down the length of it, feeling the other woman’s stomach twitch reflexively.

Once she could go no further, she drew back and carefully slipped a finger into Jasper, feeling instantly how hot and wet she was. She heard a sharp intake of breath from the other woman and pulled her soaked finger out, watching as it glistened in the light.

“Lay down.” She felt herself say, in a voice that was unexpectedly deep and sultry.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Jasper muttered eagerly, climbing onto the bed and turning over to lay on her back as the mattress dipped and creaked under her weight. She grabbed a pillow and tucked one arm under her head to see better as Garnet parted her legs and settled herself between them. “Are you sure this is okay, babydoll?” Jasper added, quietly.

“I want to. And don’t call me that.”

Jasper sucked in another breath as Garnet’s roaming fingers spread her open, running up and down the sides of her slit. “What should I call you then?” She gasped.

“My name is Garnet.”

“A-ah, oh, Garnet’s a cool name. Gemstone. Like me, oh,” Jasper’s voice died mid sentence as Garnet’s tongue was added amid her fingers.

Garnet dragged her tongue upwards slowly, savouring the low moan that came from Jasper in response. She tried various methods of licking, sucking and touching, discovering what her partner enjoyed best based on her reactions. Judging from how wet and sensitive she already was, she’d been worked up for most of the night and probably wouldn’t last much longer.

Jasper had her eyes closed and her stomach was rising and falling as she breathed, a layer of sweat glistening on her flushed chest. At some point she had rested her hand on Garnet’s head and buried her fingers in her hair, stroking gently.

Curious, Garnet focused her attention on Jasper’s clit, pressing down on it with her tongue before sucking it between her lips. It didn’t take long for Jasper’s quiet breathing to elevate into moans.

“Oh fuck, ohhh, Garnet, Garnet,” she murmured, “don’t stop, that feels so good.”

Garnet slipped a finger inside her and felt for her G-spot, pushing and rubbing her tongue down on her clit at the same time. She heard Jasper draw in a deep breath and hold it as her body began to tense, and a moment later she climaxed, arching her back and tightening her grip in Garnet’s hair.

Jasper swore under her breath, panting loudly as Garnet pulled away and crawled on top of her, laying down on her chest and leaving a small kiss on her jawline.

“Damn, girl,” Jasper laughed quietly, running her hand through Garnet’s fluffy hair, “I think that was the best oral I’ve ever had.”

“You say that to everyone.”

“I don’t!”

The earnestness in Jasper’s voice made Garnet smile, and she giggled quietly, laying her head on the other woman’s chest and listening to her heartbeat.

A few minutes later she felt a faint rumbling as Jasper spoke again.

“So… you ready for round two?”

“Depends what you have in mind.”

“Hmm… I think you’ll like it.”

“Alright then.”

Garnet sensed the other woman shift under her and sat up, allowing her to climb off the mattress.

Jasper kneeled on the floor and reached under the bed, pulling out what looked like a nondescript shoebox and flipping the lid open.

“Your choice.” She said, handing it to Garnet.

Inside were two full sized dildo vibrators, a small bullet vibrator, a few scattered condoms in colourful wrappers and a bottle of cherry flavoured lube. Garnet picked up the biggest vibrator. It was thick and curved, made of some kind of clear orange and red plastic, and looked to be at least 8 inches long or more. She held it up and glanced at Jasper, who was kneeling next to her, naked and huge, with her hands on the edge of the mattress and an excited look on her face. _Yeah, seems fitting._ She thought, smiling.

“This one.”

“Are you sure? That one’s really big, what if it hurts? Maybe we should start with the next size down?”

Garnet set the box down on the floor and sat back on the bed. She put her finger on Jasper’s chin, and guided her up and forward until they were kissing.

“This one.” She whispered onto the other woman’s lips.

Jasper made a humming noise deep in her throat, and pushed Garnet back, climbing on top of her.

She took the vibrator out of Garnet’s hand and switched it on the lowest setting.

Garnet spread her legs in anticipation, and Jasper pushed the vibrator between them. She felt herself moan as the length of it brushed over her clit, the vibration instantly amplifying all sensations.

Suddenly, Jasper flipped Garnet over so she was on all fours with her rear in the air. A second later the vibrator was back, rubbing slowly against her while Jasper left a series of kisses on her arse cheeks. Warily, she felt Jaspers other hand run up and down her left buttock and cup it in a firm grip. Before she could properly come to terms with what was about to happen, she felt Jasper’s warm tongue run slowly up the length of her crack.

Garnet tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth when she opened it was a surprisingly loud cry of pleasure. She took a deep shaky breath and tried again, voice wavering as she felt Jasper’s tongue repeat the motion. “Ah! You don’t have to – _ohhh, god_ – you really don’t have to do that.”

Jasper mumbled an indistinguishable response into her skin. She was shortening her licking motions now and focusing her efforts now into applying pressure and rubbing her tongue in short strokes over her rim.

Garnet felt another moan leave her, seeming to drift out from her very core. It felt peculiar but distinctly pleasurable, and the odd mix of sensations was increasing her arousal significantly.

The longer it went on, the more worked up she got until she could feel her legs quivering and the wetness between her them dripping down her thighs and all over Jasper’s hand. Garnet glanced between her own legs and noticed it had started forming a small puddle on the bed sheets. She felt her face flush with heat.

After some unknown period of time Jasper’s voice broke though Garnets quiet murmurs and sighs, “You ready?”

Garnet wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about, but she made a noise of approval, desperate for more of the stimulation Jasper was giving her.

Jasper dropped the vibrator and grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her back like a doll and spreading her thighs apart. An instant later a finger was spreading her dripping pussy open and the vibrator was being pushed all the way inside of her to the hilt in one fluid motion. Before the moan was even out of her mouth Jasper had started a steady thrusting motion.

She could feel the length and width of the vibrator stretching her open, and her muscles tensed with gratification every time it slid in deeper, stimulating her internally.

Garnet’s arms were weak and shaky but she hoisted herself up onto her elbows to look at Jasper, who was more flushed and sweaty than she had been at any other point during the night. Damp and disarrayed strands of her hair stuck to the sweat on her face and neck, and her muscles were taut with exertion. She noticed Garnet watching and gave her a lewd smirk.

“You like having your pussy pounded like this, huh?” She hummed, removing her other hand from between her own legs to give one of Garnet’s breasts a firm squeeze and then sliding it down her toned stomach until it was resting with the thumb on her already over-stimulated clit.

Garnet knew what she needed, and she desperately tried to force the words out between her involuntary moaning and heavy panting.

“Fuh – f– faster. Please faster.”

“Yeah?” Jasper licked her lips, “If I fuck you faster, are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes! Oh, oh,” Garnet cried out, letting herself fall back onto the bed, using her arms to grab the bedframe behind her head. She spread her legs wider, and Jasper grunted something that she didn’t hear, accompanied by a clicking noise and an increase in vibration intensity and both the speed and force of her thrusts.

“This what you want?” Jasper goaded, watching Garnet writhing under her.

She pressed her eyes shut and arched her back with pleasure as each rapid thrust of the vibrator delivered a shock of pleasure to her groin. Jasper started rubbing her clit and Garnet felt her muscles tense as the pressure built.

She tightened her grasp on the bed frame, which was now creaking and bending under pressure, and cried out out as her orgasm abruptly and finally burst through her like an electric shock.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Jasper.” She exhaled, opening her eyes and letting her body go slack.

She felt the vibrator being pulled out of her throbbing and swollen pussy and heard it click off and land somewhere on the bed, immediately forgotten.

Jasper climbed on top of her in a few lumbering movements that made the mattress dip from side to side. She leaned down and ran her tongue over Garnet’s nipple, taking it in her mouth and sucking gently then licking it while she masturbated. She caressed Garnet’s other breast with her free hand, appreciating their weight and plumpness.

Garnet hadn’t even caught her breath by the time Jasper was coming, she let the nipple fall out of her mouth with a wet pop and shoved her face into the centre of Garnet’s chest, grunting and bucking her hips as she reached orgasm.

They made eye contact when Jasper lifted her face, and Garnet smiled. They were both panting.

Jasper flopped over so she was lying halfway on top of Garnet. Her arms were shaking, and they both felt slippery with sweat.

She leaned down to kiss Garnet, who suddenly yelped and turned her head, jumping to the side as much as she could while trapped under Jasper’s bulk.

Jasper was met with a soft faceful of afro and cotton pillowcase.

“Whuh?” She grunted, looking up in confusion. Garnet was gawking at her with a face contorted in mild horror.

“Jasper there is _no way_ you are going to kiss me with that mouth when you literally _ate my arse_ just now _._ ”

Jasper let out a grunting laugh. “Why not?” she cooed, puckering her lips.

“Fuck _off_!” Garnet cried, laughing despite herself and forcefully shoving Jasper off her. Jasper rolled over on the bed and snorted.

She shot a glance back at Garnet, who just gave her a blank expression and pointed at the bathroom.

Jasper mumbled in defeat and slowly started heaving herself off the bed and lumbering across the room, scratching her stomach absentmindedly on the way. While she was gone Garnet rustled around for a packet of tissues she had seen nearby and used a few to wipe between her legs.

Once she was done, she followed the taller woman into the bathroom and washed her face. Jasper was standing by the sink very deliberately brushing her teeth, when she noticed Garnet she grinned and pointed proudly at the toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Garnet sighed and grabbed the mouthwash from behind her, briefly lamenting not having her own toothbrush or toiletries, or any makeup for tomorrow.

Maybe she could borrow some of Jaspers, the other woman had been wearing some impressively symmetrical winged eyeliner earlier in the evening but it had all smudged or melted off by now.

Garnet walked back into the bedroom and circled around to the other side of the bed where her bag was, taking her phone out and setting it on the nightstand next to her glasses. She curled up under the covers, giving the puddle a wide berth.

When Jasper returned she was clean, and her breath smelled like mint.

She flicked off the lights and tucked herself under the covers behind Garnet, sliding an arm over her waist and leaning in for a kiss. This time permission was granted.

Jasper’s voice broke the silence after an indeterminate stretch of time, “Hey Garnet, your eyes are different colours. I noticed in the bathroom,” She whispered. Garnet hummed in response, feeling herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Jasper mumbled something that sounded like ‘beautiful’ into her shoulder, and a few moments later she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, I ended up being much busier this week than I thought I'd be!


	4. Morning

Garnet slowly drifted into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the pale sunrise creeping through the half open blinds on the window, throwing fragile beams of light across the ceiling. The second thing she noticed was loud snoring coming from somewhere near her ear. She turned over and collided with a large soft body, at which point her brain slowly started switching itself on and she remembered where she was and who she was with.

Jasper was sprawled across the bed on her back, sleeping with one arm tucked behind her head and the other hanging limp off the side of the mattress. Her hair was a mess and obscured almost the entire upper half of her face. Garnet noticed guiltily that Jasper was completely naked and exposed to the cold, due to the fact that she presumably had at some point stolen and enveloped all of the blankets around herself like a cocoon.

Garnet unwrapped herself from the warm blankets and spread them out, throwing half of them over Jasper’s sleeping body. Yawning, she shuffled closer and draped herself over the other woman, resting her head on Jasper’s broad chest and throwing one arm over her torso. Jasper grunted at the movement, wrinkling her brow for a moment before resuming her snoring.

The next time Garnet woke up it was much brighter, the blinds had been pulled aside and the entire room was filled with vibrant golden daylight. The movement that had woken her up was that of a hand gently combing through her hair.

“ ‘Morning, beautiful.” Said a voice from above her, its gruffness feeling somehow mismatched against the gentleness of the hand in her hair.

Garnet’s stomach rumbled suddenly, and she realised what the aroma in the air was. She pulled herself into a sitting position, greeting Jasper with a brief kiss and fumbling on the nightstand for her glasses and phone. She put the glasses on and quickly glanced at the time and notifications (one from her phone provider about the prices of international calls, and two from her parents; ‘ **did you stay out last night?** ’ and ‘ **sweetie we’re meeting Rose at 5 for dinner if you want to …** ’).

When she turned back Jasper was holding out a mug. “I didn’t know if you wanted milk and sugar, so I put both in…” Jasper mumbled sheepishly as Garnet took it out of her hands.

She typed out a quick reply to her parents (‘ **with a friend. will be back for dinner, love you.** ’), then gave the coffee in her hand a forlorn look, too sleepy to disguise her mild distaste. Nevertheless, it was warm and ultimately she was glad to have it.

Jasper didn’t miss a beat though. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing really. I’m more of a tea person usually, but this is nice. Thank you, love,” Garnet mumbled, giving her a genuine smile before taking a sip.

“Oh!” Jasper exclaimed, shuffling closer, “tea, British, right. I don’t have any tea though.” She had taken a shower and was wearing faded looking boxer shorts and a white tank top with a tiger printed on the front. Her hair was wet and had been brushed away from her face, making her look younger, and somehow softer. “So what part of England are you from?” she asked.

“London. The West End, actually.” Garnet replied, taking another sip. “That’s where I grew up, I still live there myself but my parents moved here a few years ago. I’m visiting them.”

This was the beginning of a very long conversation, and Jasper sat cross-legged on the bed watching her with undivided attention while she answered question after question about where she grew up and what her plans were for this visit. Jasper’s curiosity was endless, but eventually the coffee ran out, and she became increasingly aware of the fact that she was still very naked and covered in a significant amount of dried sweat and other bodily fluids.

“Can I use your shower?” She asked, passing the now empty mug back to Jasper.

“Oh… Yeah sure, help yourself, uh… hold on.” Jasper got up and left the room, coming back in carrying a spare towel and a folded T-shirt. “You can keep this, it’s old anyway so I won’t need it back.”

“Well, alright…” Garnet replied hesitantly after a pause as she took the towel and shirt out of Jasper’s arms. The other woman’s voice had sounded off but Garnet didn’t know what could have been bothering her. Nonetheless, before she could put any more thought into it she suddenly felt what could only have been a horrid combination of warm spit and come from last night begin dripping down her thighs now that she was standing up. She froze in place for a few seconds before darting into the bathroom wordlessly, T-shirt and towel in hand.

When she emerged she was warm and clean, smelled like Jasper’s body wash, and was wearing her jeans from last night along with the T-shirt she had been given. It was so baggy that the sleeves went down past her elbows and she needed to tuck the bottom half into her trousers. It really was old, and was marked by several small holes and faded print on the front that said ‘1st Place at Beach City Hotdog Eating Competition 2007’ alongside a picture of a creepy looking hotdog mascot holding a small trophy.

Garnet’s voice was already bubbling with laughter from the moment she walked into the living room. “Mate, _come on_! There’s no way you can give this shirt away. If there’s any event in history worth remembering I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that Beach City hotdog eating competition 2007 wins hands down.”

“Yeah…” Jasper laughed a little, but it sounded dry and forced. This caught Garnet’s attention.

Jasper was sitting on the dining table seemingly doing nothing but staring at the wall and tapping her hands on the table, pretending not to be upset. Garnet noticed that Jasper had brought her phone and handbag out of the bedroom and set them next to her jacket on the table.

She stood up awkwardly, avoiding Garnet’s eyes. “Well… It was nice? I’ll uh… lock the door behind you.” She stood by the table for a few painfully long seconds and then seemed to jolt out of a daze, walking towards the door while avoiding eye contact. Garnet’s heart sank.

“You’re kicking me out.” She said before she could stop herself. Jasper froze in place.

Garnet didn’t have much experience being brusquely kicked out of women’s houses after one night stands (in fact she didn’t have any experiences of one night stands at all) but she had assumed, or at least hoped, that they would separate on friendlier terms.

Besides which, something about the way Jasper was acting seemed off. It was a weekend, and she certainly didn’t look like she was dressed to leave the house. She hadn’t seemed annoyed with Garnet’s presence before, and had spent all morning pestering her with personal questions presumably because she had taken an interest in Garnet beyond simply having sex once and then parting ways like strangers.

Garnet reminded herself harshly that she barely even knew this woman and every hint and emotion she believed she had picked up on could simply have been misread.

The thought made her heart sink even more.

“I’m inconveniencing you, I’m sorry. I’ll leave.” She picked up her belongings and made to move towards the door but was blocked by Jasper’s body.

“No!” Jasper’s voice was unexpectedly loud and her face was wrought with distress. “I don’t want you to leave.”

_Well what the fuck then? You don’t want me to leave, but you want me to leave?_ Garnet felt a wave of confusion and anger wash over her. She didn’t know what Jasper was talking about, but she felt slightly ill and she no longer had the time or energy for nonsense. The phrase _let me through_ was now on the tip of her tongue, and reminded her unpleasantly of yesterday evening.

Jasper must have sensed this silent reaction somehow, because she suddenly continued talking with an added desperation.

“God, listen I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kick you out so rudely I just assumed.” Jasper stopped mid sentence, and Garnet gave her a tired look, so she continued, “I mean I just assumed you’d want to leave now that there’s nothing left here for you. That’s what always.” She stopped mid sentence a second time, looking angry and ashamed. Garnet was still silent.

Jasper glanced away and seemed to hold back bitter tears for a second before composing herself and turning back to Garnet. “That’s just how it is with me, you know? I’m difficult and I’m aggressive and I’m too much of a failure and a mess for anyone to take on for any longer than one night of fucking. I don’t blame them for it. It’s what I deserve for being the way I am. So that’s why…” Here she paused again, and Garnet got the sense that what Jasper was about to say was incredibly important. When she did speak, it was in a quiet and sad voice. “No one ever wants to stay.”

It really must have been a difficult thing to admit, because Jasper seemed to close up immediately after. The brief glimpse of sadness was gone, and now she just looked angry and ashamed again.

Garnet sighed; it made sense now.

She reached out and took Jasper’s clenched fists into her hands. After a few minutes they softened and Garnet took the opportunity to entwine their fingers.

“Jeez, that was embarrassing. I don’t even know why I’m dumping all of this on you.” Jasper murmured, seeming humiliated more than anything else now that she had calmed down.

“I think I panicked. I really like you, you’re funny and interesting and you’re hot as hell,” Garnet smiled at this, feeling the pressure in her chest begin to lighten. Jasper took her smile as a sign to continue, “The truth is I was scared of letting you leave and never seeing you again, I was angry so I wanted to get the whole thing over with as soon as I could. I can’t believe I even found someone like you in the first place. I don’t deserve you.”

Garnet let go of Jasper’s hands gently, and dropped her jacket and handbag on the nearest chair. She moved back towards Jasper and kissed her on the cheek, standing on her tiptoes to reach. Jasper laughed a little, relieved. “It felt really good to say that out loud.”

Garnet smiled at her, speaking for the first time in what felt like eons. The sound of her soft and kind-hearted voice was a welcome change to the bouts of anger, tension and silence. “You said there’s nothing here for me. You’re wrong.”

“What?” Jasper frowned at her in confusion.

“ _You’re_ here. Maybe I want to hang around for a bit longer because I’m interested in _you_.” Garnet paused for a moment to take in the look on Jasper’s face before continuing. “Maybe I think _you’re_ hot and exciting and interesting and I like you, and I want to get to know you. And hell maybe I’m hungry too, and I want some breakfast, and I know you have a waffle maker because I saw it on the counter. How about that.”

Jasper let go of Garnet’s hands and cupped her face gently, Garnet’s spirits had elevated and she could feel butterflies her stomach, as if she were a teenager confessing to her crush for the first time.

“Do you really mean that, about wanting to get to know me?” Jasper asked.

“Of course.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Garnet smiled, and Jasper leaned down to touch their lips together. She wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck, dragging the taller woman down to her height. The kiss was slow and tender, and Garnet could have sworn she felt Jasper whisper ‘you’re beautiful’ onto her lips several times. Just when she was beginning to get lost in the sensation, her stomach rumbled loudly, instantly destroying the moment.

“I’m hungry.” Garnet said, jumping back and realising with increasing urgency exactly how hungry she actually was.

A wolfish grin appeared on Jasper’s face, and she pulled Garnet forward by the waist of her jeans. “Yeah? Me too.” She murmured in a sultry tone, attempting to slide her hand between Garnet’s denim clad thighs. Garnet smacked her hand away.

“Move! I’m starving, if there’s no food here we can go out.” She was rustling through her handbag now, determined. The stunned look on Jasper’s face quickly dissolved into laughter.

“Alright babygirl, why don’t you just sit that incredible ass down and I’ll get you something to eat in just a minute.”

“Don’t call me that.” Garnet replied along with a quieter, “thank you.”

She slumped into one of the chairs at the dining table and let out a heavy sigh. This entire experience was turning out to be a lot more than she signed up for, but she noticed distractedly that she had started smiling, and decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have no self control, here's another section that was originally going to be half of the final chapter but ended up being too long... so after this I'll post the actual last chapter, and then a little epilogue type thing (because I'm into all that corny stuff!)


	5. Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry this update took so long! Things have been hectic lately and this fic just completely slipped my mind. It ended up being shorter than I wanted, but I decided it would be better to just finish up the bits that I already had and post them now than risk leaving it unfinished. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

Garnet sat at the table and watched while Jasper shuffled around in the kitchen, singing something in a grating and off tune voice. After a few minutes she got curious, glancing at the room around her.

Jasper definitely lived alone, and her flat was small but sparsely decorated, making the room look emptier than it really was. There were a few picture frames and posters on the walls, the largest of which looked like a vintage motorbike advertisement featuring a curvy red haired pin-up girl in a bikini.

“May I look around?” she called out to the other woman, receiving a short and cheerful affirmation.

The first thing Garnet decided to explore was the shelving unit surrounding the television. There were very few decorative items on it and they mostly consisted of books and DVDs… she noted a few of her own favourites amongst them.

There were only two framed photographs. The first was of a sports team. Garnet squinted for a moment searching for Jasper and eventually finding her standing near the back, tall, short haired and youthful, frowning in the sun. The photograph had a thick layer of dust on it, strangely in contrast with the other one, which was spotless and shining as if it had been cleaned very recently.

This photograph featured a Jasper who looked closer to her current age laughing next to a younger looking girl. She could immediately see a resemblance between them. The other girl looked shorter and chubbier than Jasper, friendlier and softer somehow, and was sticking her tongue out in the picture with long lavender hair obscuring half of her face.

Garnet put both photographs back carefully, and wandered over to a nearby cabinet. It was mostly empty save for a few bits and pieces, but her attention was instantly grabbed by the dusty cardboard box sitting next to it, which incredibly, and of all things, was absolutely overflowing with trophies.

“Holy shit,” Garnet felt herself whisper, kneeling down in front of it to get a better look.

She picked a few up and turned them over in her hands. They all had Jasper’s name on them, and appeared to be for a wide range of different sports. They also appeared to be old; as much as she searched she couldn’t find a single one dated any more recently than 10 years ago.

Garnet heard Jasper walking over at the same time as she had spotted the most interesting one yet, pulling it out with a smile on her face.

“You did boxing!” She exclaimed, delighted.

This was one of the smaller trophies, dated 12 years ago.

“Yeah,” Jasper gave her a small and lopsided smile. She had stopped next to Garnet, and was distractedly wiping her flour-covered hands on her shirt, “it was a while ago though, I don’t remember much.”

“I do boxing too. I’m nationally ranked, actually.” Garnet added, proudly.

“That’s awesome! I had no idea.” Jasper replied with genuine surprise.

“You’re one to talk. Look at all these! You should really put them on display.”

Jasper’s smile faded as she gave the box a sad stare. “To tell you the truth I’ve actually been meaning to throw them away for a while now. I just feel guilty about it every time I try.”

Her voice was quiet by the time she finished speaking, and the silence that followed was heavy. Garnet glanced at the box and then down at her own hands. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she was beginning to piece together Jasper’s childhood now.

“You’re not proud of them.” She whispered.

“No.” Jasper sighed. “I did what was expected of me… but I never really enjoyed that life.”

There was another pause, an easier one this time, and Garnet gave the taller woman and understanding smile. She would be ready, whenever Jasper wanted to talk about it. Jasper let out a deep breath and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards.

“You know, there is one trophy I’m proud of.” Grinning, she pointed at the cartoon hotdog on the shirt Garnet was wearing, finger poking into her tummy. “I tell you what, that’s the first and last time I ever beat my sister at an eating competition, which is really saying something since she’s only half my size.”

Garnet laughed, appreciating Jasper’s attempt to lighten the mood and make her feel more comfortable. A growing fondness for the other woman swelled in her chest. “Come on, let’s eat.” She said, smiling.

Her stomach rumbled again, louder this time, as soon as Jasper lowered the plate of waffles onto the table and the smell of warm butter and maple syrup filled her nose. She thanked Jasper again and pulled her down for a kiss, then immediately turned her attention to the food in front of her.

Jasper, now back to her normal self, dropped her own plate on the small breakfast table, sat down, and began talking loudly with a mouthful of food. She had dragged her chair over to sit next to Garnet instead of opposite her, and was uncomfortably close, resulting in their elbows bumping into each other constantly throughout the meal. Garnet considered saying something about it, but decided to stay quiet, holding back laughter as she realised that it reminded her of the way a large and overly enthusiastic puppy would behave.

The waffles were surprisingly good, and once they had finished Garnet felt significantly more calm and happy. She picked up both of their dishes and cups and carried them to the sink. She had intended to wash them as a thank you, but was halted before she could begin by Jasper embracing her from behind and kissing her shoulder.

Jasper’s warm lips and soft hair tickled her neck and she let out a short laugh, turning around to face the taller woman. Jasper planted a firm and final kiss on her lips, and then stood up straight, a look of determination on her face.

“Garnet, will you go on a date with me?” She asked, in a tone that was surprisingly formal, all things considered.

“A date?”

“Yes!” The determination on Jasper’s face was replaced with a look of excitement. “If you want to, I mean. We could go for dinner, or a movie maybe, or a theme park, or –”

“ – Yes.” Garnet replied, cutting her off with a playful smile.

“Yeah?” Jasper’s smile lit up her entire face.

“Yeah. But you know,” Garnet teased, “We’re doing all of this in the wrong order.” She laughed, leaning up to give Jasper another kiss. The first of many.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

 

Steven wriggled happily in Garnet’s arms. She put her lips to his cheek as if to kiss him and instead blew a puff of air out, resulting in a small farting noise and a shriek of loud laughter from the child.

“Nooo put me down!” he exclaimed, in a fit of giggles. His round face was red from laughing, and he pawed at her cheeks in a mock struggle, smearing glitter all over her.

She was setting him carefully down on the carpet when she heard the unmistakeable rumble of a motorbike pulling into the driveway.

“Oh gosh! I think that’s Jasper now. Where’s Greg?” Pearl said in a wavering voice, appearing in the doorway looking dishevelled. “Steven!” she cried, as he squeezed between her legs and the doorframe and ran down the hallway. “Where do you keep getting that glitter from? Steven, get back here!” A second later they were both gone.

Garnet walked towards the front door to let Jasper in. When she opened it she noticed Jasper was still standing on the other side of the garden next to her bike, rustling through a duffel bag. Garnet walked out to meet her, part of her relieved to be out of the hectic house for a moment.

“Oh, hey sweet cheeks! Didn’t see ya there.” Jasper smiled as soon as she noticed Garnet’s presence and leaned forward to kiss her.

“Don’t call me that.”

Jasper laughed, wiping some of the glitter off Garnet’s neck. They smiled at each other warmly for a moment that was unfortunately cut short, before the silence was broken by a loud yell.

“Sis! I haven’t seen you in months!” Amethyst cried, barrelling past Garnet and launching herself into Jasper’s arms. They collided in a mess of loud laughter and ruffled hair.

Garnet only realised that Amethyst had brought Steven along when she felt his small hand wrap nervously around her leg.

He was looking up at Jasper with an awed and slightly anxious expression. To be fair, her girlfriend was alarmingly tall. Garnet leaned down and picked him up, propping him on her hip. He visibly calmed down as soon as he was in the safety of her arms and closer to being the same height as the least familiar of his aunties.

“Amethyst!” Peridot's voice carried from across the garden. She was leaning out of the front door holding, for some reason, both a power drill and a toilet plunger. Her blonde hair was sticking out in every direction. “Amethyst I need some help over here!”

“Whoops I gotta go. See you inside!” Amethyst gave Jasper one more hug, and with that she disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

Now it was just the three of them. Steven chewed on his thumb, and she noticed Jasper shuffling nervously, apparently not being able to decide whether her hands should be in or out of her pockets.

Jasper had met him before, of course, but she didn’t come to the bigger family events as often as Garnet did and she was still very new to all of it.

“Hey, cutie pie,” Garnet murmured, getting Steven’s attention. “You remember Jasper. She was here for your last birthday.”

Steven nods. “Your gufwiend” he mumbled quietly, Garnet smiled at the amusing effect that the new gap in his front teeth had on his speech.

“I brought you a present!” Jasper smiled suddenly, pulling a small and bright pink plastic bag out of her pocket and dropping it in Steven’s outstretched hand. From the brief glimpse Garnet got before he snatched it to his chest, beaming, it looked like little biscuits or chocolates shaped like cute cat faces.

“Thanks Jasper!” he announced happily, smiling in her direction quickly before going back to delightedly examining the packet, turning it over to see all of the little cat illustrations.

When he looked back at Jasper it was more purposeful, and he stretched both of his arms out towards her, leaning away from Garnet as much as he could.

The surprise on Jasper’s face was even cuter than the cats.

“Are you sure?” She shot Garnet a nervous glance, and Steven stretched his arms out further. A moment later as she bent down to pick him up by his middle, Steven put the bag of chocolates in his mouth and scrambled up Jasper’s arm like a monkey until he reached her shoulders. He did it so quickly that the only reactions they had time for were a short laugh from Garnet and a surprised ‘oof’ from Jasper, who quickly grabbed his legs to steady him.

“Careful there kid,” she cautioned to an oblivious Steven, who was staring awestruck around at the garden from his brand new vantage point, eyes wide and sparkly.

He looked down at Jasper and took the chocolates out of his mouth, the torrent of questions beginning immediately. _How old are you? How tall are you? Do you have any pets? Two dogs? Can I meet them?_

He had just asked ‘ _how did you and Garnet meet?_ ’ when Garnet took her girlfriend’s hand and began leading both of them slowly back towards the house.

“Oh, it was super cool,” Jasper boasted to an entranced Steven, puffing her chest out, “I was out doing my thing one day when I saw Garnet, beautiful as ever, trapped in this big angry crowd. So I punched my way through them and saved her, totally like an action hero.”

Garnet let out a bark of laughter. “That’s just what Jasper likes to think happened, honey. Besides, if anyone’s an action hero around here it’s me.” She added in a deadpan, adjusting her sunglasses so they glinted in the light. Jasper and Steven mumbled hushed agreements at the same time.

“But you know, I lived on the other side of the world back then. So Jasper and I didn’t get to see each other very often for a few years.”

“Longest years of my life! We used to talk on the phone a lot. One time I sold my old bike so I could go visit her.”

“You did.” Garnet replied in a whisper, smiling fondly at the memories. Steven was listening intently.

“But Garnet moved here after you were born, so now she can see you as often as she wants Steven!” Jasper shot a glance at the other woman, rubbing her thumb gently over her girlfriend’s knuckles and added, more quietly, “and she can see me as often as she wants too.”

Steven wrapped his hands around Jasper’s head in an awkwardly angled hug, pushing her hair into her face and making her laugh.

“I’m glad you’re both here with me!” He cried out happily.

Garnet gave Jasper’s hand a small squeeze and smiled back at her. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for the comments and support, it means a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will have (I'm estimating 4 or 5 total) the rest of it is about half written at the moment. Garnet is my favourite SU character, I've wanted to write a fic with her in it for ages!


End file.
